


I want you to love me

by KyoMoeChan



Series: I want you to love me [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys' Love, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, bad language, they curse of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoMoeChan/pseuds/KyoMoeChan
Summary: Kise is feeling down when he lost against Aomine. Not only the loss of his team is crushing him but also the unrequited love he has when it comes to his former teammate. He wants to forget, he wants to move on but possessive Aomine is not willing to let him go.[This story happens after the season 1 finale. I'm bad at summary's though ;)]





	1. When feelings change

_There’s nothing to say for a winner like me, to a loser like him…_

 

Those words were the last ones Kise heard after losing the game against Touou. It hurt him more than he could admit. Of course, they were opponents and winning was the only priority for both teams. But besides that, Kise and Aomine were friends when they didn’t face each other at the court. Also, a very important fact for the blonde player was, that he was head over heels in love with his former teammate, since almost forever. So hearing that Aomine had nothing to say to him, hurt so badly and he just wanted to hide and cry.

He wanted to beat Aomine, wanting him to look at him in awe for once but in the end, all the power play wasn’t enough to win at the Interhigh. He did give his best, no, he overpowered himself and was playing his fucking best game ever. But it wasn’t enough. In the end, Kaijo, his team lost, with a little points difference. On top of that, Kise injured himself during the last quarter of the game because he finally mastered to copy Aomine’s basketball style. But the price of being his opponent had a high price. He over flexed his ankle and ended up in the hospital for a check up. It wasn’t that bad but it didn’t look good either. In the end, he had to rest for a few weeks and playing basketball was out of order for a while.

_In the end, it was all for nothing_ , Kise thought after he returned home from the hospital and made himself comfortable on the couch. He was brooding. Not only did he lose against the man, he admired since the first moment he saw him. He was also injured and not to mention, dealing with his hurt feelings because Aomine didn't even make one move to look at him after they lost. _What's the point of loving and admiring someone, if you don't get anything in return_? Again, he was asking himself the question and not for the first time. Just for once, Kise wanted Aomine to look at him in admiration like he did for years. Then maybe, just maybe he could break the wall to get the attention he was craving for so many years.

“It’s a pipe dream…”, he mumbled to himself and snuggled his face deeper into the pillow what he was hugging close to his chest, looking at the TV but he couldn't follow what he was watching. Aomine was straight after all. So, no matter what Kise did, he would never be the person to whom the dark-haired boy would look up to nor would he get the attention he was longing for. To win Aomine’s heart over was an endless dream and he didn’t have any chance to make it come true. Tears were falling slowly, sliding over the blonde’s beautiful face. “Aominecchi… “, he whispered sadly, finally he had the chance to cry for some other reasons than the team’s loss. Feeling his heart crushed repeatedly thinking about the guy, who never seemed to leave his mind at all. Kise didn’t know how much time had passed until he finally fell asleep.

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

They won, of course, they did. Aomine didn’t have any doubts about it, not even before the game. Although, the result of how they won the game and how eager Kise was to beat him down, was still circling through his head. The Touou ace player was impressed how amazingly Kise managed to copy him. Sure, Aomine didn’t show that openly, but he really was. But nevertheless, he needed to keep up his poker face. For his team and for their opponents. _You really overtopped yourself and copied me. But in the end, it wasn’t enough Kise, was it_. “The only one who can beat me is myself. You should know that by now…”, he murmured annoyed to himself while he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His teammates celebrated their victory in a bar close by, but somehow Aomine didn’t feel like partying.

The dark-haired player repeated the last quarter of the game in his head, over and over again. In particular, the last minutes during and after the game were somehow engraved into his mind, like a fucking ink. The tears Kise had in his eyes, the way his legs gave up after he tried to be Aomine by copying him. There was no doubt that the blonde ace of Kaijo was injured and strangely, he wondered if his friend and former teammate was okay, after all. Seeing Kise suffering like this wasn’t enjoyable for him. He felt bad for the guy, who really gave everything during today’s game. His stomach clenched together, repeating Kise's tears all over again. Somehow it hurt him so much, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so down because of it. He even had the urge to hug him the moment he saw Kise crying, a feeling he never had before and it bugged him. Touou’s ace didn’t make a move at his opponent when he broke down. But that didn’t mean that Kise’s pain and crying were unnoticed by him. He did notice, but couldn't let his guard down. Not to mention, he had no idea what those roller coaster feelings for Kise really meant. “This guy…”, he growled lightly with an arm covered over his eyes. “Why do I keep fucking thinking about him?”

Aomine glanced at his phone, wondering if he should call Kise and at least ask if he felt okay. They were friends, after all, even they were like massive enemies on the court. They liked each other, well, maybe be didn’t give that expression, but he really did like the blonde player. Kise did know that, right? “Then why do I have a shitty feeling about this?” Aomine had no idea, but somehow it was troubling him more as usual. _What the fuck changed_? At this night the ace of Touou had trouble to get some sleep at all. His mind was full of thoughts about Kise, without having a clue that everything was about to change for both star players. Even his fingers tingled over Kise's number over and over again, he didn't have the balls to call him that night. But his mind was full of the blonde guy, even in his dreams.

 

** ** ** ** ** **

The night was pretty short for Aomine. He felt like having a fucking hangover with barely 3 hours of sleep, his head crashing with thoughts about Kise all over again. He was still feeling like shit and the urge to call the blonde one didn't go away overnight. Somehow he wanted to hear Kise's voice, even the sniffling sound of it. Aomine just wanted to hear, that the guy who broke down yesterday, felt alright.

"You did something to me, didn't you? You damn brat...", he grumbled into his coffee mug, standing on the window while he watched the sunrise, deeply in thoughts and yeah, Kise wasn't leaving his head. His fingertips were fumbling over his phone, he glanced down at it. Chewing on his lower lip, he looked at Kise's number almost like he was in trance. "Fuck this shit...", he scowled and dialed the number of his former teammate and suddenly his heart was pounding nervously. He frowned a little in confusion. What the hell was this feeling?

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

It had been a very crappy night. The pain in his ankle kept Kise awake almost all night. Over and over again, he woke up, could hardly get any sleep. Each minute when he was awake, Aomine came back to his mind, tormented Kise's broken heart a little more. He was miserable. Lovesickness, the defeat and now the hard fact that he wasn't allowed to play basketball for a while pulled him down. His eyes were still reddened when he watched his wretched self in the mirror. He shook his head and swallowed tears, again. "I've to get over this once and for all. Otherwise, I'll never be able to get over him."

It was a good purpose, but he had never been strong enough to pull through it. Aomine was so deeply burnt in his heart, Kise already had given up the hope to get rid of those feelings. He knew he had to let go, knew that he would never get the chance to win over Aomine's heart. Kise needed to move forward otherwise, he would never be happy in his life.

The blonde guy took a shower, a very long one. He needed some distraction, some fun to get his mind off Aomine. He dressed up and got some coffee after he was refreshing himself and his phone began to ring. Kise glanced at it, laying on the table. His heart ached again. "Aominecchi..", he swallowed hard and instead of picking up, he pushed the red button to cut off the guy he was suffering about. His lower lip trembled and he needed a moment to recover, of course, tears were hitting him again under his eyelids. He had no intention to talk to Aomine, not today or in near future. Kise needed some space. The blonde player took a deep breath and picked up his phone again, calling his captain and boy toy, Kasamatsu. "I could use some abstraction, Senpai. Are you free today?" Getting off some steam and drowning in some good distraction was exactly what he needed to avoid the pain in his heart.

 

** ** ** ** **

 

At the same time, while Kise was making plans for this afternoon, Aomine was staring at his phone, in disbelief and kind of shocked. His anger was rising and feeling strangely dumped by Kise who had kicked him out of the line. "What the fuck, Kise?" In some way, it bothered the shit out of him. Why wasn't he talking to him? Why did he cut him off? _You never did that before what the hell changed since yesterday_? Aomine was feeling keyed up and he didn't like that. But he wouldn't let himself get pushed away so easily. He dialed again. But Kise's phone was off, only getting his annoying voice mail what made him even angrier. "If you can't pick up your fucking phone, I'll make you talk to me in some other way."

It only took him 5 minutes to grab his jacket and leaving the house furiously. Kise would talk to him. He wouldn't let the blonde turn a blind eye to him. Not to HIM.

 

**TBC**

 

 


	2. The Pain of Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise wants to move on. He feels deeply hurt, can't forget the harsh words Aomine said after Kaijo lost against Touou. He wants to move on, he wants to get rid of his feelings for Aomine. Unrequited love is a bitch, he doesn't want it anymore. Instead of brooding, he decides to have a 'Date' to blow off some steam. But he can't escape a beast like Aomine so easily. Touou's ace hates the fact how Kise's ignores him. He wants to confront him, needing a serious talk with him. But what he finds when he arrives at Kise's place, is everything but pleasant for Aomine who never loses his coolness.

The Touou player didn't waste any time and left the house like a hurricane. He was on his way to drive Kise into a corner, so he could nothing do but to face and talk to him. It made him furious that Kaijo's star player felt the need of being disregardful towards him. Aomine was not used to be ignored, not by anyone. Everyone looked up to him, being the ultimate ace of the Generation of Miracles. To be in awe is what he saw when he looked other people in the eyes and he bathed himself in this glory. The court was his battlefield and he dribbled anyone into a grave like he was born to do this. Kise was one of the very first, who admired him devoting. And he liked it, somehow more than he probably should.

Aomine would never forget the day they have met for the first time. A throw at the head with the basketball was the beginning of Kise being one of the best players he ever knew. Aomine was aware that Kise looked up to him, wanted to be like him and he definitely liked the affection he got, when it came to his gameplay. A faint smile formed on his lips, unconsciously.

Okay, Kise lost yesterday, nothing new to Aomine. But the fact, that Kise felt the need to cut him off completely, was totally new. It troubled him so fucking much, he couldn't keep his phone in the pocket while he was on the way to his former teammate. Continuously, he dialed Kise's number, always getting his shitty voice mail. He gritted his teeth, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

“You son of a...”, he swallowed the last word down, getting shocked glances from the people around him. “Yeah, well sue me, idiots.” He was in a bad mood, obviously.

The more he tried to get this damn brat on the phone, the more he got furious, worried and somehow, a new feeling spread through his veins. Angst. _Is he really that angry with me_? His eyes were locked on the phone, watching the number of Kise like a freaking porn magazine. The phone was still off. And it was more than just obvious, that he didn't want to talk to him. Aomine couldn't stand it.

What if Kise would turn his back to him? Never, ever, seeing the mooneyes, hearing the adoring words, the smile he always had, facing Aomine on the 'private court' or while they'd hang out? Would they ever hang out again? Another wave of deep confusion hit him and he gained a feeling, that he might lose something dear to him. It was dizzying and it made him insecure for the first time. But most of all, he wanted to stop this angsty feeling right now. He started to run faster and almost in high speed to get to Kise's place. _No, no, no, you will not leave me hanging like this, Kise_. He ran like his life would depend on it.

Kise dressed up for his so called afternoon date. A rose colored shirt adorned his upper body. To get even sexier, he left the first three buttons open, flashing his chest as an invitation. He wore blue faded jeans and his hair had been styled the first time since a long time. Usually, someone could think, that this date would mean something to him, but it didn't.

“I just need a distraction, some fun times, someone who can take my mind off for a few hours...”, he muttered to himself, fixing a strand of hair what fell into his face. He stared into the mirror, looking at himself. It wasn't the best way to escape reality. But it was the best he could think of right now. A tiny bit of hope was still there, that maybe today was the day, he would get over Aomine, the man who stole his heart without asking if he could have it.

To be honest, it wasn't the first time Kise and Kasamatsu met up to get all hot and naughty. The Touou player never left his mind, not even when he was really into some adult stuff and sweaty all night. Those things he did with the Kaijo captain was exactly what he wanted to do with Aomine. Just with one sweet little difference. Kise wanted to be on Aomine's side forever because he was unconditionally in love with him. With Kasamatsu it was just the one famous thing called: **Friends with Benefits.**

Just at the thought about the love of his life, everything stiffened inside him. He swallowed hard. _Why can't you leave my mind, Aominecchi_? Kise sighed and shook his head with a sad expression. It was no use to get depressed over and over again. There was no point of crying after him, he knew that.

The doorbell rang and Kise let out a long breath, put on his most sexy smile.

“Time to turn off the bad feelings...”, he said to himself before he checked his bandage at his foot. It was okay, it did hurt but he could walk on his own, no biggie. With a slack pace, he approached the door and opened it, keenly.

“You are way on Time, Senpai. I didn't think...”, but he stopped in the middle of the sentence. He wasn't looking at Kasamatsu, but into Aomine's eyes who was completely out of his breath. “Aominecchi...”, he whispered almost noiseless. His heart skipped a beat.

He stared at him. Kise didn't know what he should say to the guy, he just wanted to scratch out of his freaking mind. And the way Aomine looked at him took him pretty much aback. The guy was glaring in a way he never saw before. Did he just saw fear in those blue eyes of Aomine?

"Are you fucking with me, Kise...", Aomine shouted while he was trying to catch his breath, both of his hands were stemming against the doorframe, blocking the way. He ran like a freaking maniac to get to this guy, wanting to talk to him. And Kise was standing in front of him dressed to the nines.

"I thought you were bawling your eyes out and hurt." He narrowed his eyes, irateness was filling him up like a storm. He couldn't believe that he was worried sick about this guy, who was just out and about for a fucking date.

"Did you just ignore me because you're going to bang some chick right now?" Slowly, he stood straight but his expression didn't change. Aomine was looking furiously at the blonde and to his irritation, he felt a hint of jealousy in his stomach.

 _This guy.. what is he doing to me_? The Touou player moved a bit closer almost stepped into Kise's space, who actually stepped back. He wanted some answers and foremost, he needed a long talk about what happened yesterday. Aomine also wanted to apologize but something distracted him before he had the chance to corner Kise. A car arrived with squeaking tires. Aomine turned around, annoyed. His eyes widened.

"Ryouta...", a manly voice said who had stepped out of the car. "Kasamatsu...", Aomine said with a frown and watched the captain of Kaijo coming closer. He noticed that he was dressed, also pretty fancy. His eyes narrowed. _What the fuck is going on here_?

"Do you have a date with your captain, Kise?" Slowly, he swiveled his head to face Kise again who swallowed very hard, seeing the expression of Aomine what darkened a bit more. He could see the anger mixed with confusion in his eyes.

But that was what he wanted, right? To blow off steam, having an afternoon full of distraction with someone else to get rid of this guy, who messed him up every single time. Kise needed a moment to find his voice before he faced Aomine once again, looking directly into his eyes.

"I don't have time to prattle with you. Maybe some other time...", he said with a sweet smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

He passed him, leaving Aomine standing there like a kicked dog. The blonde was unable to cope with this situation. So, he put on a show even his heart began to shatter once again because of this guy.

"You're not going to get rid of me so easily...", the dark haired shouted. Aomine reached for Kise's wrist, gripping it tightly to stop him. "You will make time, right now!"

Kise had enough. Apart from the fact that his heart was beating so damn hard, his entire body was filled up with anger. Slowly, his eyes got teary and he gritted his teeth, cursing himself for showing his weakness. The blonde pulled out of Aomine's grip and slapped his hand away, furiously.

"You said more than enough. Have you already forgotten that you kicked me like a dog, yesterday? Do you really think I'm all goody and sit down with you for a chit chat?" He turned around and walked down the stairs to join Kasamatsu who just attained the banister rail. "Just leave me alone, Aominecchi..", he breathed out, the words sounded shaky. He choked on the tears what rolled down on his cheeks. Again, he was a muddled because of him. “I don't want to talk to you, never again.”

Aomine gazed at Kise, his eyes wide open and shocked about the words he just heard. “Kise.. I..”, he swallowed. He wasn't able to say anything right at this moment. He never thought he would experience the feeling of pain just because Kise pulled away from him. Aomine rested his eyes at Kise's back who stood there with slumped shoulders, his freaking captain way too close to him. _This feels wrong. You don't want to see me huh? Then why the fuck are you crying right now_?

“Kise, we really should talk about it. This isn't what you want, I know you.” Aomine made a few steps closer and wanted to snatch the blonde way from Kasamatsu. _This guy really should scram_. They needed to clear some things right now! Why the fuck was he here?

“Yeah, of course, you would think that. Stupid me, always running after you like a puppy..”, Kise said a little bit too cold for Aomine's taste. “But my world doesn't circle around you anymore.” Slowly, he turned around to face the dark-haired, looking into the blue eyes he was so in love with. “I've enough. I don't want to look up at you anymore.” _All I ever wanted was that you would love me one day,_ but he kept this thought to himself.

His voice was cold but his eyes showed so much pain while he spoke out those words. Not to mention, Aomine saw the tears. Was he really serious to think that he would believe that shit?

“You're lying Kise, I can see it in your eyes.” He took another step closer and tried to reach out for Kise. “Don't... Kise... ple...”, but Kasamatsu jumped at the chance and drew Kise close to him, cutting off Aomine who glared like he wanted to murder him.

“Our table is waiting.” To make a clear point, who was the winner in this game, Kasamatsu placed his hand on Kise's cheek and kissed him passionately, right in front of the Touou player. Aomine gritted his teeth, his fist clenched at the sight in front of him. _You fucking bastard_.

Kise was taken aback at first when he felt Kasamatsu's lips on his own. He blushed, felt a little embarrassed. But it only took a moment and the feeling of not caring anymore reached him quickly. The blonde returned the kiss as passionate, even it was just a show. _Aominecchi, do you see that? I wish, he would be you._

The Kaijo captain pulled away and licked his lips, showing a satisfied grin. He glanced at Aomine, pretty jubilant but his eyes were cold as shit. _He's mine, don't come near him_.

“We better get going..”, Kasamatsu said and put an arm around Kise, placing it very daring on his hip. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Aomine, who stood there dumbfounded. “See you on the court next time. Then we're the ones who will look down at you losers.”

“It's not over yet, you jerk..”; he hissed cursing through his teeth but they didn't hear him saying this. He balled his fist even more and waited for Kise to turn back to him, but he didn't. They walked to the car and left the doorway within a snap, of course, with squealing tires to show off again. Aomine looked after them with a sour face.

They were gone. And Kise didn't even say a word, not anything like ' _See you later_ ' or ' _I'll call you_ ', nothing. It hurt Aomine so freaking much, he couldn't even understand why he felt so beat down. “You adored me all this time and now everything is history. Are you shitting me, Kise?” His knuckles cracked and a wave of pure wrath stormed through his body. “I don't want this. I can't lose him, not like this, not ever.” He felt stood up, hurt and pretty much angst inside him. The realization hit him straight in the face. _Could it be that I've feelings for him_?

Visions clouded his mind. His fantasies reached a point of no return and jumped out of control. Only the thought about what Kasamatsu could do with Kise made him so furious, his clenched fist smashed straight into the wall next to him. “Fuck!!” He breathed heavily and his eyes were filled with jealousy, rage took over his body. A bittersweet pain spread through his hand and his knuckles began to bleed. He didn't give a shit.

Aomine took out his phone, his shaky hand swiped through his phone book, searching for a certain number. The weather started to change and a thunder rolled over him. The rain was pattering down. Slowly, Aomine got drenched by the drops falling from the sky. He didn't care. He looked up while he dialed the number of a friend, having the phone on his ear, waiting. Rain drops were splashing over his face

"Tetsu...", he breathed into the phone the moment Kuroko picked up. "I need you." For the first time ever, burning tears filled his eyes and it made him even angrier. _Kise_ was the only thing what he could think of and it hurt the hell out of him. Right now, he really needed a friend he could talk to.

In the meantime, Kise and Kasamatsu were still on the road, hitting off somewhere for lunch. The Blonde gazed out of the window, watching the rain falling while his thoughts went back to Aomine. _You're lying, Kise_. He leaned his head at the car window, he swallowed. Over and over he repeated the scene. _Of course, I'm lying. Because I love you_. His eyes were blank. It wasn't like him, being ignorant when it came to Aomine.

 _It's better this way. I know it is, I really do. But fuck, why do I feel so empty_? Again, tears tingled in his eyes. He pressed his lips together, getting a hold of himself. Now wasn't the best time to be a crybaby, even Kasamatsu did know about the feelings he had for Aomine. He wanted some distraction, blowing off some steam. That was his goal the whole day. He wanted to forget that's why he went out with Kasamatsu in the first place. Nothing else.

"Yukio...", he said and leaned over, brushing his lips on his Captain's earlobe. "I think we should skip lunch and get to the real deal of this meeting." Kise placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it upwards teasingly. "I want you to fuck me into oblivion, right now."

The way Kise spoke and touched him drove Kasamatsu almost insane. His neck was smothered in goosebumps, the heat he had for Kise increased to a level of no turning back. "I could never deny you any wish, especially not such a demanding one...", he smirked and turned the car to the right, heading straight to the next motel close by.

**~TBC~**

 

 _/I hope you don't mind my typos and I'm sure I've some_ grammar _errors lol. German is pretty much different than_ english _;)/_

 


	3. Confession of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling out for distraction, Kise and Kasamatsu end up in a motel room to blow off some steam. In the heat of the moment a confession bursts like a bomb, capturing Kise in a complicated situation and he has no idea, how to handle it.
> 
> [This chapter is 99% KiKasa]

[ **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : _I'm pretty bad at smut to be honest lol but I hope you like it anyway. Typos and bad grammar.. so sorry.. a German is trying very hard ^^_ ]

 

Kise knew how he had to tickle his captain. His seductive look and purring like a cat in heat were enough to make Kasamatsu change the route, heading for a motel close by. _I want you to fuck me into oblivion_. Shit, how could he deny him such a wish? He was hot as fuck. Not to mention that he felt something for the blonde.

No one could blame him for that. Enough people would love to get into the star player's pants. But Kise chose him. Yeah, he was just a replacement for Aomine. He was wise to the fact that he shouldn't get caught each and every time Kise was down, shouting in pain for distraction.

The dark haired just smirked and licked over his lower lip. „Yeah, don't worry. I'll make a mess out of you.“ Kise winked and leaned back in his seat. His expression satisfied for now. Yeah, he couldn't resist him, even if he wanted to.

The moment they entered the motel room, they were all over each other. Within a few minutes, both were bare naked, sharing wild kisses and their tongues fought for dominance what increasing the appetite they both felt.

“You're pretty wild today, Yukio”, Kise panted in his heat. Kasamatsu spoiled him with his lips, causing goosebumps on his skin the moment he kissed his nipple. A slight moan escaped from his lips, relishing the sensation. „I heard you pretty clear. You want me to fuck you senseless. That's what I'm going to do.” But first, he wanted to enjoy Kise's body, inch by inch.

 _Yeah, that's right. I want you to be all over me. I want you to make me forget, wanting to feel your lust melting with my own. He will never understand, never_. To get Aomine out of his brain sounded so damn easy, but it wasn't. His last thought was always devoted to him, no matter what.

However, the older guy did a great job to distract him. They kissed, felt each other up. Their naked bodies rubbed against one another, generating more friction. Kasamatsu knew Kise's soft spots to make him shudder beneath his fingertips, teasing those pink nipples with his tongue.

“Hmmm...”, Kise moaned, having his hands buried in the dark shock of hair. His head rolled back and he chewed on his lower lip. The sensation tickled out a whimper and jolt stormed across his body. “Yukio, it feels so good.” His shaft winced in arousal while he rubbed it at the other dick, getting him even harder as he already was.

“I won't let you beg for it again.” Once again, their mouths crashed into each other. Slowly, Kasamatsu pushed the younger until he reached the wall, pressing his back against it. Their shared kiss became even messier, the tongues played lustfully with one another.

Lust filled the room like a blazing fire. Kasmatsu broke off the kiss and made his way to the lower part of Kise's body. Of course, he didn't let the opportunity slip and smooched every single spot of the upper body, licking the belly button hole until he reached Kise's dick.

The blonde groaned loudly when he felt Kasamatsu's mouth around his hard dick. Kise clenched his fist and bit into it to keep himself from being too loud. His other hand buried in the dark hair, encouraging his captain to suck him even faster. Kise whimpered at the sensation. It felt so fucking good.

With a greedy look, the older guy glanced up, enjoying the face Kise made while he satisfied him. And he wasn't done with spoiling him. Kasamatsu showed off his talent by sucking his balls, rubbing his dick and made sure he explored each vein on his hard-on with the tip of his tongue. Kise groaned, his body trembled in excitement.  
  
Kasamatsu could hardly keep it together. The need to be inside him rose immediately. But he also wanted to take advantage, to enjoy Kise even more. Right now, he was all his. And he savored it.

“Don't you fucking dare and come right now. We are not even close to be done...”, he breathed hard on the tip of Kise's cock, letting his tongue flick over the slit until he tasted his sweetness.

Kise was still biting into his fist. He was so close to lose his shit, that he needed to pull back Kasamatsu from his dick. The blonde breathed hard, his eyes showed sexual desire. “Stop teasing me! Just fuck me already...”, he demanded, catching his breath.

“Can't hold it off a little longer, huh?” The Kaijo captain smirked like the devil, licking his light swollen lips which tasted like Kise.

“Shut up! Just do it...”, he required again. His hand ran through the sweaty hair. “Please..”, he whimpered, letting his fingers slid over his heated body, eyes fixed on Kasamatsu.

There was it again, his pleading voice. Kasamatsu swallowed and got up, pulling the blonde into a sensual kiss. Letting his hand slip between the bodies, he wrapped it around both dicks and stroked them greedily.

“I'll give you everything you want.” The words he breathed on his lips were almost tender. But you could hear the desire, appetite he had for Kise. The blonde didn't realize the truth between those lines. He placed his arms around the other guy and tugged him as close as possible, whimpering at the strokes he received.

Kasamatsu reached for the lube and condom what lay on the table next to him. Slowly, they stepped to the bed without breaking off the sloppy kiss. “Turn around...", he murmured softly on his lips.

He held his breath at the view he just got. Kise kneeled on the bed being on all fours, sprawled out and swayed his ass actually begged for it to be taken. _I'm going to hell for this. Damn it, why is he so fucking sexy_?

Kise glanced over the shoulder with the most alluring eyes he ever saw. "Are you not coming..", he asked, spreading his legs even wider and enticed Kasamatsu with his daring movements.

He swallowed. Taking his eyes off was impossible. Like in trance he rolled the condom over his dick and wetted his lips, hungrily. “I won't take you gently." And that was a promise Kasamatsu would keep.

Kise smirked, his eyes filled with lust. "That's exactly what I want." Kasamatsu stepped behind the blonde. He couldn't resist and kissed those sexy butt cheeks as he prepared his fingers with the lube.

“Relax..”, he breathed on Kise's skin. “I'm getting you ready.” And with those words, he pushed his index finger inside of him.

The blonde couldn't help but moan loudly. He threw back his head and closed his eyes, rolling his butt against the finger. It didn't take long to feel another one glide into his hole, stretching him out eagerly. The blonde whimpered 'Yukio' who fingered him so good by hitting the right spots already.

The way the younger guy moved was a sight, Kasamatsu could have watched forever. Kise wrapped up in his lust was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was such a turn on and he wished that this moment would last forever. Kise moaned louder. With each thrust of his fingers, the blonde came closer to his release. He could feel it. It was the perfect timing to take him.

His hands rested on the blonde's ass, pulling it a bit more apart before he led his dick to the wet hole. At first, he let it slide around the hole, getting Kise even more excited. Slowly, he pushed inside of him, very slowly.

Kasamatsu had to pause for a second, feeling the hotness inside did a number on him already. He groaned lustfully, needed to adjust for a second.

“Don't you dare and stop halfways...”, Kise gasped, forcing his captain to thrust by moving his ass skidding up and down his dick. He needed this desperately.

Kasamatsu chuckled, his breathing became heavier. “Like I would stop right here. Don't cry when I break you...”, he warned, having his hands with a tight grip on Kise's hips, starting to move with steady thrusts at first.

Kise couldn't control his voice and moaned loud, his fingers crawling into the bed sheets. “Fuck, yes.” But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel him deeper, faster. The blonde went back and forth, milking Kasamatsu's dick with his hole to stimulate him.

“Damn, you're such a greedy devil”, the dark haired hissed, feeling his dick worked up by the younger guy. Kasamatsu followed his lead, adapting his thrusts to Kise's lusty movements.

The air became steamy. Lusty moans and clapping skin filled the room. Kasamatsu granted his wish and fucked Kise just the way he wanted. Deep and hard, constantly increasing the pace what drove the blonde almost nuts. He hid his face in one of the pillows. He groaned, almost screamed into it. Kise's was about to reach his limit.

“Yukio. I'm close..”, Kise cried out. He bared his back against the thrusts which massaged his prostate each time, making his body shiver in pleasure.

To hear his name mixed with the moans of pleasure pushed Kasamatsu to his climax. He leaned over and grabbed Kise's dick, stroking it in unison to his deep thrusts. “Come with me.” He panted on the blonde's skin after he kissed his shoulder, letting his thrusts ascending once more.

The last pound of Kasamatsu's dick hit the right spot and Kise came undone, groaning ' _Yukio_ ' once more. Feeling Kise cum on his hand made him lose his resistance as well. Kasamatsu called out ' _Ryouta_ ' and with the last thrust, he came like a volcano riding out the waves of their joined orgasm.

The blonde collapsed beneath him, gasping for air. His body sparkled in beads of sweat. Kise grinned, utterly spent and satisfied. “That was amazing", he confessed and sighed, chewing on his lower lip without getting rid of his stupid grin.

Kasamatsu was still inside of him, watching Kise with this happy expression for a little bit. He still tried to catch his breath and smiled, feeling his heart dance just by watching him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned closer and placed a kiss on Kise's cheek. "I love you, Ryouta..", he confessed in a whisper while his fingertips caressed the blonde's ribcage.

It took him a minute to realize what the hell he just heard. Kise turned pale, his eyes almost popped out of his head. He flinched away and stared at Kasamatsu when he sat up. “What did you just say?” His question was careful but you could hear a slight drop of fear in his voice.

The dark haired had expected this reaction. Every day when he thought about to let the bomb drop. Nevertheless, it felt like a deep stab into his heart. Kasamatsu sighed as he stripped off the condom to clean himself up. He handed Kise the kleenex box. “Here. Clean yourself.”

Kise smacked the box out of his hand. “Don't you fucking dare and ignore me. How can you throw something like that at my head? Are you serious?”

The last thing he needed was someone who had a thing for him. The blonde wasn't ready to open up to anyone except for one person. “Tell me it was just the heat of the moment and you don't mean it..”, he whispered with a shaky voice, wrapping his arms around his legs after he pulled them close to his chest.

"Ryouta”, Kasamatsu started carefully and moved closer to the blonde, sitting in front of him. “Look at me.” He didn't look at him. Kise stared at the bed sheet with blank eyes. Kasamatsu put his fingers under the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I'm sorry for dropping it like this. But I can't hide my feelings forever. And looking at me like this after we had sex, does hurt you know?"

"I'm sorry..", he blurted out, being completely confused. It wasn't his intention to be an asshole by reacting like this. But the truth was, he was shocked somehow. He never thought their friends with benefits arrangement would end up like this.

"Yukio, I can't give you what you want. It was never in my mind. It was just us... letting off some stream." Kise swallowed hard while he searched the eyes of the other guy. "I never hid my feelings, you know that."

It was stupid to bawl over Aomine but he couldn't let go, no matter how hard he tried. His heart always went back to the pain.

“I know..”, Kasamatsu replied with a sad smile and put his hand on the cheek, caressing it tenderly. “But if you are serious about moving on, you should start by going out with someone. And surprise, I'd be gladly the one who gets the chance to make you happy.” He twisted his lips for a moment, knowing that he was about to beg but he couldn't help himself. “Let us date, exclusively. I'm patient and willing to wait until you can open your heart to me. Just give us a chance.”

The statement was right. He wanted to move on, wanted to rip Aomine out of his heart. But it didn't mean that it was so easy to turn around your feelings, if you lived with them for years.

But seeing those pleading eyes, hearing the soft and honest words made his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't deny him nor could he give Kasamatsu an honest answer. Could he return those feelings at some point? He wasn't sure. Kise leaned into his warm hand for a moment. “I'll think about it...”, was all he could promise right now.

Kasamatsu's face lit up, getting his hope up. Kise didn't dump him right away, so there was a chance. “That's more than enough.” He leaned closer and kissed the blonde. A loving kiss, not a wild one like they shared mostly. “Do you want to get some rest before we head back. I could need a little nap with you.”

“I could use a shower..”, he whispered on Kasamatsu's lips and drew back from his closeness. It was way too much input at the moment and a cold shower sounded pretty good in his ears. “I'll be right back.”

“I sure knew that it wouldn't be easy to win you over...”, he said more to himself, watching Kise closing the bathroom door. He threw back into the sheets, raking his fingers through the hair and stared at the ceiling. Lost in thoughts, he bit his lower lip and shook his head now and then. Fucking was all good but to become his boyfriend was that, what he hoped for.

Kise stood under the shower, letting cold water run over his body. He stared down with slumped shoulders, trying to stomach the information he just got. _He's willing to wait and wants to make me happy. What should I do with that_?

It was more than he could handle. They just had amazing sex, like usual. But Kasamatsu's confession threw him completely off guard. Kise closed his eyes, silent tears meandered over his cheeks.

There was always just one person he wanted to be with. Aomine. He was the only guy who captured his heart even he didn't give a shit about his feelings.

_Why can't it be you? Why can't you love me the way I love you? Why? I just want you to love me._

His heart ached and the tears didn't stop. He ran both hands through his hair and rested the elbows at the tiles. Kise started sobbing, completely frustrated.

Could he move on? Be with a guy he didn't love and give up Aomine whom he loved way too much?

Kise never thought that his sex friend would end up with falling in love with him. Over and over again, he was entangled with those cogitations and showered longer as he needed. An hour had passed when Kise turned off the water and got himself dry.

Almost noiseless, he went back to Kasamatsu who took a deep beauty sleep. For a moment he watched his captain with a faint smile. He was a good guy and the sex was amazing. _I wish I could give you what you want, but I need time_. Kise took the chance and got dressed. He needed to be alone. It was not fair to leave Kasamatsu like this, but he wasn't capable of dealing with him now, that he knew about his feelings.

He snuck out of the room fast. At the reception he asked the lady to call a cab for him. Kise wasn't in the mood to turn on his phone. It only took 5 minutes until he sat in the car, being on his way home. Captured by his thoughts he had no clue that this was just the beginning of a ride full of emotions.

Aomine hadn't move one bit. For hours, he sat on the stairs and waited for Kise to come back. He stared into the emptiness. He felt angry, confused and on top of that like shit.

 _Kise is madly in love with you since middle school_.

Those words, he couldn't forget it. It was like Kuroko had slapped him way too hard. _Then why did you run from me to fuck around with another guy_?

 

~TBC~


	4. Facing the Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine gets hit by one newsflash after another. Kise running off with his captain to do God knows what triggers all kinds of feelings inside the Touou player. Ridden by jealousy, he didn't move a single inch and keeps waiting until Kise comes back. They need to talk, they have to be honest with each other. But honesty and being sorry about many things doesn't give you what you want and need...

[ **Author's note** : I had a breakdown during the past year =.= and a shitload of work on my neck. It took me a freaking year to get this chapter done *shame on me* It's not my best part, but I hope you still like it ^^)

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

He hadn't moved, not even a bit. Since the moment Kise ran off with Kasamatsu, Aomine sat at the doorstep, getting soaked in the rain. Blank eyes stared into the emptiness. He felt like shit. The chat he had with Kuroko, basically ended him. Over and over, he repeated the phone conversation in his head, letting each and every word sink in. He was about to go insane with all the new input he had right now.

_Kise is in love with you. To be exact, since middle school. I'm surprised you never noticed it. All of us knew. We just didn't talk about it. Aomine-kun, how dumb are you? It's so obvious._

„He's in love with me? What's that suppose to mean? A fucking bad joke?" Aomine raked the fingers through his wet hair and closed his eyes for a moment, the rain still pouring. He couldn't believe what he was told. On the other hand, would that really bother him that much? At this moment, all he felt was frustration. And the reason wasn't that the guy who worshiped him was gay, no. He couldn't care less about that. What pissed him off was the fact, that he never heard about this. Not from the others or Kise himself. He felt deceived. After all, he and the blond player were hanging around so often, why had he never told him about his feelings? Why was he, off all the freaking people the last person who got the message now? „Am I such an asshole...", he wondered and stared back into the emptiness in front of him. What gnawed on him the most was the statement of Kuroko after he dropped this bomb. Apparently, his friend seemed to know more about him than he did.

You had only eyes for each other. During games, practice and even when we hung out together, you never let each other out of the sight. I thought you feel the same way he does, Aomine-kun. I thought you found each other without making it public.

Why do you make it sound like I'm in love with Kise? I would fucking know that...", he grumbled, obviously confused. Raindrops were sliding off his chin. Aomine wasn't able to get one single thought straight. Yeah, he liked Kise, as a friend. They always had a great time together and he missed the guy when they didn't see each other for a while. But love? "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

_Then tell me Aomine-kun. If you don't feel anything for him, why are you still sitting in the rain, waiting at his doorstep for Kise to come home?_

„You damn brat...", Aomine cursed. „Why did I even tell you this." The soaked player let out a desperate sigh. Somehow, there was a truth behind Kuroko's question. Like a maniac, he tried to reach Kise, but his phone was still switched off. He didn't dare to move, he wanted to wait for him. He needed for him to come home so they could talk things out. They clearly had a whole bunch of loopholes in knowing about certain things. Aomine didn't like that. He also didn't like that maybe, there was a tip of the truth what Kuroko said. Why the hell would he wait in the pouring rain for Kise, if he only were a good friend?

The truth was, he was hurt. Kise left him stranded in the rain, quite literally and went off with his fucking captain. He had never done that before. He wouldn't admit it, but it pained him like a bitch. Aomine felt miserable, being on bad terms with Kise. Not to mention that the blond ignored him. Something, he couldn't stand. That was the reason why he came here in the first place. Now, the tables have turned and he got a huge slap of a freaking news flash. He couldn't let go of it.

Madness rose inside of him. The more he thought about it, the more his jealousy became noticeable. "Kasamatsu, you damn prick...", he hissed, feeling the rage heading to his throat. He stole Kise way, he even dared to fucking kiss him, right before his eyes. KISSED KISE!!! To think they did something beyond that turned his stomach upside down. Aomine had no idea why this upset him, but it did and way too much to his liking. The urge he wanted to possess Kise rose with each passing raindrop. And waiting for him with a mind full of colorful ideas drove him simply into insanity.

The dark haired felt distraught and mixed with furiousness wasn't good for him or his temper. He teetered back and forth with his body, both hands resting at his wet neck. His clear thoughts went on standby, thinking about Kise and his captain, made his temper worse. Aomine panicked out of nowhere. "You have no fucking right to touch him...", he actually shouted into the empty darkness. Aomine's mind went wild, thinking about each and every situation what could happen between them and it made him so furious, he smashed his fist into the wall next to him, opening up the would he had from before. Blood was flooding over his knuckles again. Somehow, the pain was pleasant, but it didn't ease his mind. He was out of his jealousy, like never before. It was the first time he felt this way and a huge brick fell down on him. He cared for Kise. Someone took away what belonged to him all along. For the first time ever, the pain of maybe losing something suffocated him.

Then the truth smacked into the face. Kuroko wasn't wrong about what he said. Aomine obviously felt something and it wasn't friendship only. Why else would he freak out like this? He went through a rollercoaster of feelings. Pain... anger... jealousy... fear. Kise ran off with another guy despite the fact that he loved him. The dark haired's panic started to twirl around. Fast, he stood up completely aimless. "I have to find him."

The strong desire to find Kise was hitting him like a rock. But where the hell should he look for him? In his panic, he was completely disoriented. He turned around almost walking in a circle to look for a freaking neon sign with an arrow on it, where he could find the guy he longed for. "This isn't happening. I'm having just a fucking bad dream." But the feelings he felt in his chest where more than real and he knew it. "Fuck, where the hell are you Kise?" Aomine ran the hands through his wet hair, leaving bloody stripes on his left temple. His breaths increased, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. It pounded like a mad grown drum.

He was this close tearing his hair out in desperation when a cab went through the gateway. Slowly, Aomine turned around to look into the direction and froze. He stood there like in a trance when the car door opened and a blond guy appeared. The rain was still pouring and flooded his clothes, mixed with the blood of his right hand, dripping off his arm. A freaking mess was nothing compared to Aomine right now.

Kise paid the driver before he stepped out of the car, lost in his thoughts. Slowly, he shook his head, sorting his cogitations and feelings. The conversation he had with Yukio, hit him pretty deep. His captain was in love with him and he couldn't return the feelings the way he should. The blond only fled into his arms when he felt miserable, hurt or when he wanted to forget Aomine. Love was not the affection he had for him. This new situation put him straight into a corner, where he needed to make a decision. "Why must everything be so complicated...", he muttered to himself, running his hand through the hair what started to get soaked by the rain. He wasn't aware of the dark haired guy who was staring at him. Not now at least. Kise let out a breath and waved the cab driver goodbye. With his eyes on the ground and the hands in his jeans, he walked closer to his front door. It took a few seconds until he realized that a guy was standing close by, actually only a few feet in front of him. Kise grew stiff and his eyes widened in disbelief. _Did he wait? No, he would never do that. Why is he still here?_

Through the past two days, the blond went to hell and back. His team had lost the game, he got dissed by Aomine, the guy he loved most on this fucking planet. He went for a fuck with his captain to ease the pain, only to receive the message that he was in love with him. Now, he stood in front of Aomine, again, who was the cause of all his freaking problems and actually the last person he wanted to see. _Why can't you just leave me alone, Aominecchi?_ The cab was already gone, so the second idea of running away didn't work out now. _Fuck_. It was only them, standing in the pouring rain like wet poodles. Kise shook his head. "I'm tired of this...", he breathed out and started to walk further. He wanted to be alone, wanted to sort out his thoughts, his feelings, and his fucking confusion. Arguing with Aomine was the last thing he wanted to do, no matter how hard it was to pass him. The dark haired was the main point of his miserable self and he didn't give a shit about it. So why was he still here?

"I can't do this anymore. So, please leave me the fuck alone...", Kise said while passing Aomine, feeling a sharp stab in his heart after those words escaped his lips. Yeah, it was hard to be like this to him. But it was the only way to move on.

It took Aomine a moment to snap out of his froze, realizing that Kise wanted to ignore him again. He really had the guts to leave him behind once more, and he was so not in the mood to let this happen. "Oh, no. No, no. No fucking way that you will ditch me again. After all those fucking long hours...", he hissed, finally finding his voice and being a little clearer in his head, at least for the moment. He grasped after Kise and tangled his hand around his arm, drawing him closer to his soaked body. "I didn't wait this long, tormented my head and went through a fucking nightmare of realization that you leave me again. Are you serious? We need to talk about this, NOW."

"About what, huh? You being an asshole, no sorry I pass. We already know that. Let go of me...", Kise shouted with a shaking voice, trying to get rid off Aomine's tight grip but failed. Instead of losing the grip, the dark haired gripped even tighter and pulled Kise a few inches more to his body. Not even a piece of paper would have fit between their bodies at this moment. "I know I'm a dick. But I am that good that I can allow myself to be a perfect fucking idiot. Why didn't you say anything to me, huh? Why the secrets, the stupid runaway action with some low dick captain, huh? Why? Don't I have the right to know about your feelings, Ryouta?"

Kise didn't know what was the first cause of holding his breath. The fact, that Aomine kept him even closer to or that he knew about the feelings he ha, or that he called him by his first name. He swallowed hard, not even daring to look at him. The blond was embarrassed, his cheeks flushed. It took a few seconds until he found his voice again, but it was pretty shaky. "You never cared about what I'm doing, why do you start now. Pangs of conscience? Don't bother. You already told me right in the face, what you think of me. And it wasn't affection in any kind of way. So, fuck off and let me go." His voice was broken. And the rain what still poured over them wasn't the cause of it. It was the closeness, the way he talked to Kise so basically, the whole close body contact in this heated moment was doing everything to Kise but not thinking straight.

"I care you, idiot. I care a lot about you. Why would I be still here...", Aomine asked before he leaned closer to the blond's face. Kise tried to turn away from him. The distance between their lips became too small. He couldn't handle it. It was all he ever wanted but right now, he didn't know where this was going and he panicked, didn't have the guts to show some balls. "Don't...", he begged in a whisper. "You actually don't want that. Stop torturing me, please." Once more, he tried to free himself from Aomine's grip but the rock of a guy didn't let go of him. Kise felt an arm around his hips and a hand reaching for his cheek, turning his head slowly until he had no other chance but to face Aomine. "You are wrong. I never do something I don't want. You belong to me...", he said in a hoarse voice before he closed the distance and claimed Kise's lips for a kiss.

He felt the heat, the fire inside rising by the second. His body was self-acting and he kissed Kise even more flaming. Slowly, he licked over the lips and spread it apart to let his tongue slide inside of Kise's mouth. Aomine's heart skipped a beat the moment he felt both tongues crashing into each other. It was incredible to feel him like this. How could he even miss this out?

At first, the blond was like a statue. He didn't move. His eyes went wide open the moment he felt Aomine's lips on his own. For years, he had cried about this guy over and over again. And now, he was kissing him, passionately without any hesitation. He lost his straight thinking for a moment and even rejoined the kiss. His heart pounded madly and for a split of a second, he felt like heaven on earth. It was all he ever wanted, being that close to Aomine.

The time stopped during their first shared kiss. Despite the persistent rain, Aomine felt warm, having the blond's body heat mixed with his own. He tightened the grip around Kise, letting the fingers stroke over his rips. It felt just right and he didn't want to let go of him, ever again. But apparently breathing is a thing you have to do to live. Slowly, he loosened the kiss and swallowed hard, still having Kise close to him. "I'm sorry, I hurt you."

His head was reeling. A roller coaster of emotions spun into Kise's chest. This here and now was everything he ever wanted. Be this close to Aomine, to kiss him, to feel him. But with the apology of the dark haired, he began to think clearly again and the incidents of the previous day crashed into him. All the things that he had thrown at him, how cruel he had been and how he had mocked him. As much as he wanted this, Kise was too hurt to let it go. A strong pain slashed his heart open once more. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks, mixed with raindrops all over his face. Kise pushed Aomine away from him and took a few steps back. Anger flashed his eyes as he looked straight at him. He was about to lose control over himself.

"You're shitting me, right? You're sorry. For what, huh? For the past years mocking me how I could never beat you? And what now, a bird told you what I feel and you think a kiss can fix all of this?"

"That is not what I think. I'm not an idiot. But you should have told me about your feelings instead of running away from me. I teased you, yeah, but I never mocked you. I have been always like this to you and you never gave a flying shit...", he replied with a slight anger in his voice. Or maybe it was frustration. Yeah, he twitted him now and then but he never thought it would hurt Kise. He always thought he managed to mock him friendly.

The blond shook his head, letting his fingers stroke through the wet strands. "I always give a shit about what you say. And yesterday, you went too far. Maybe I'm not perfect in your eyes, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a broken basketball just to get off...", he whispered, the feeling of being kicked all over again was back. "Yeah, throw a trophy I have feelings for you. Doesn't mean you can relate to it, can you? I'm gay, mark it red."

Aomine swallowed. He knew that, well, at least for a few hours now but hearing it was something different. He didn't feel gross-out or had a blockade about a person who was into guys. To be honest, he was feeling more alive than ever, the moment he kissed Kise. So maybe there was something up with him. Still, he frowned with a light tilted head and looked at the blond challengingly.

"Do you think I would judge you because you don't go after chicks? Really? How low do you think of me?" Sure, he only nailed girls in the past, had simply no experience with a guy. But his guts told him, he wanted to try it. With him and only him. "Ryouta, kissing you was..." but a dapper wave of Kise's hand made him shut up instantly. He swallowed because the blond was daggering him with his teary eyes that he didn't dare to say something more.

"Don't even go there. I don't wanna know what you felt. You will never feel the same way I do. And just because you feel guilty about what happened, I won't pay the price for your conscience to feel better. I'm not stupid...", he said with a pain in his voice. Once more, he took a few steps back. "Just leave me alone for good. Roll over in your porn mags and go after the skirts. You always do that."

Aomine cursed out loud before he grabbed Kise, pulling him closer again. "I won't leave you alone, okay? I didn't know, for fuck's sake. Why don't you give me chance here, huh?" He searched the blond's eyes but all he could see were his tears and hurt in his eyes. Kise swallowed hard.

"Can you honestly say that you feel the same way about me? That you love me? Can you...", he asked in a whisper, his body trembled against Aomine's. He was afraid of the answer, but he also hoped, actually prayed that he would hear the words he always craved for.

Time stopped for the moment. Aomine peered into Kise's eyes, searching for the right words. It was obvious he felt something for the blond, but he had no idea what it meant. Was is affection? Was it possessiveness? Was it love? He couldn't say. And lying here wouldn't get them anywhere. He swallowed slowly. "I can't tell you that. But I really want to try it here." _I want you_ , he thought but couldn't say it out loud.

"Then there's nothing left to say. Besides...", Kise said and looked straight at Aomine. "I have a boyfriend now." A lie but it was effective. A few seconds later, Aomine let go of him. He was pale and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you saying you're dating your fucking captain now? You can't be serious!"

"I am..", Kise replied with a firm voice. "After yesterday, I decided to move on. And I'm not sorry for dating someone who actually loves me. He treats me right." Another lie. But right now, he wanted to get out of this situation, no matter how many lies he had to speak out.

The dark haired felt one bitch slap after another. Was this all his fault? Pain spread in his chest and he felt like he lost something pretty dear to him. "So, me being a dick of not a single knowledge about you, gets me a roundhouse kick and not a chance here...", he said sadly. He stepped back putting a distance between them. He never felt crushed about being dumped, but he did now. "I told you, that I'm sorry and I'm not here to screw with you."

"Doesn't matter anymore...", Kise said lowly, feeling his heart breaking once more. He kept up with his poker face. He just couldn't believe that Aomine was serious here. "I'm sick of crying about you. You, who always kicked me and made fun of me. I'm done with it." The blond shook his head and turned around, making his way to the front door. "Just let me be."

Aomine froze and watched Kise walking away from him. He couldn't move. He didn't even breathe. All he felt was the hard falling rain, his body going numb and the sharp pain in his heart. He went his eyes at the blond who just went inside the house without looking back at him. The dark haired didn't run after him this time. Time passed, he didn't know how many. But after a while, he turned around and walked back home. And for the first time, he had tears in his eyes for someone else instead of basketball.

"Did I just lost him....", he whispered to himself, buried in his thoughts. He felt hurt, broken and forlorn. During his walk home, he didn't even notice that the rain began to pour even harder. Until he walked through his own front door, the player was soaked like he bathed in the biggest ocean. He didn't care. Aomine just sat on the couch with his wet clothes on and stepped into his first heartache ever. All he could think of was Kise dumping him. He couldn't believe that he felt so damn horrible about it. _Maybe I do love him, huh?_ He didn't even notice that with each passing minute, his body temperature was rising dangerously.

Since the moment he walked into his home, Kise sat on the floor and leaned against the fornt door, completely broke. Tears flowed over his face, unstoppable. He wasn't able to breathe. "Why did you come? Why do you always have to make a fucking mess out of me, huh? You god damn dick...", he cursed under his tears, the hands stroking through his wet hair, gripping it tightly. His eyes glued at the floor in front of him. "I love you so much. Damn it." All he ever wanted was to be loved by Aomine. He didn't even know why he lied. Kasamatsu could never be the boyfriend he wanted. But he said so. Why? Maybe he wanted to hurt Aomine. Which was idiotic. "He doesn't love me. So, why? Why did he have that look in his eyes...", he asked himself, being back at square one, wondering if he could ever free himself from this guy. Kise cried his heart out once again and with a deep longing in his heart, he caressed his lips, remembering the passionate kiss they shared. "You only made me wanting you more than I already do."

Hours had passed and he still sat in the same position when he came home. His fingers still resting on the lips, thinking about Aomine. The loud ringing of his interphone pulled him back into reality. Kise stood up to get on the phone. A familiar voice broke right through, giving him no chance to even say 'hello'.

"Kise-kun, it's me Kuroko. Aomine-kun is in the hospital. His condition is not good. I think you should be here."

 

~TBC ~


	5. Fear of losing everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He waited, for hours and the storming rain smashed him right into the hospital. Trying to come clean with Kise, telling him how he really feels, Aomine lands straight to the hospital fighting for his life. The blond can’t leave his side not even for a minute. What if he never wakes up again? What if he does? Will they ever find a solution to their rollercoaster of feelings?

The news about Aomine being hospitalized hit him like a bitch. Kise didn‘t hear out Kuroko. The moment he heard the word hospital, the phone dropped to the ground and Kise hurried out of the house, racing on his heels. Again, he found himself in the pouring rain but he didn‘t feel anything. His thoughts hurled through a labyrinth of panic. _He was just here. How the hell can that be_?

  
The blond didn‘t even think about to get a cab, no, he ran all the way through the city, soaked by the rain until he arrived at the hospital. He was drenched, out of breath and a bundle of nerves all the way. Like a maniac, he searched for the right ward, turned left to the right and twirled around. Slowly, he became teary eyes, angst filled his veins. „Damn it… where is the fucking ward...“, he cursed under his breath. In his worry about Aomine, he didn‘t see a single thing clearly. He was completely lost until a female voice pulled him out of his panic.

„Ki-Chan…“, a weeping voice shouted. Slowly, he turned around and looked at Momoi, who ran straight into his arms, making him stumble. She trembled in his arms while he hugged her close. Kise was afraid to ask what happened. His former manager was completely distraught. The blond swallowed hard, his lips quivered. He needed to know.   
  
"What happened? Where is he...", he finally asked and looked down at the girl, clinging around his waist.

Momoi sniffled, tears streamed down her cheeks. Slowly, she looked up at the blond, making his heart skipping a lot of beats.

„Dai-chan, didn‘t answer his phone and somehow, I got worried. I found him unconscious on the couch. The doctors say his body is hypothermic. Ki-chan I‘m so scared. What if, he never wakes up again?“

Kise stared at her, his eyes widened and filled with panic. _Hypothermia,_ and it hit him straight into his face. How many hours had Aomine been waiting for him in the pouring rain? Four, six or maybe 8 hours? He couldn‘t remember how much time had passed when he was with Yukio. But it looked like Aomine hadn‘t really moved from his front door, staying in the storming rain the whole time. A guilty conscience stabbed him, twisted his stomach upside down. _It‘s my fault he‘s sick_.

Slowly, he pulled out of Momoi‘s arms, swallowing hard. His right hand stroked his hair waterdrops fell over his face. He couldn‘t believe what was happening right now. He had just seen him, alive and well, at least somehow. Kise glanced at the young woman concerned. „Can I see him, please?“

  
Momoi nodded and took his hand, leading him to Aomine‘s room, which was at the intensive care. Sh e still sniffled and wiped her tears away. Kise felt the  rising  fear in his bones and wondered how bad it really was, pressing his lips together until they turned white. Kuroko and Kagami were also there, both with deep worry on their faces. Right now, he had no strength to deal with them. He just wanted to see Aomine, preferring to do that without anyone at his side. 

„Can you give me a moment...“, the blond asked quietly. 

„Of course.“

She turned on her heels and joined the other two. Kuroko wrapped an arm around her and with his left hand, he held Kagami‘s. He only gave him a slow nod, encouraging him. Kise licked over his lips, his features became desperate. For a moment, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped into the sickroom 

He had just entered the room with a single step and his tears ran down, watching this painful scene in front of him. Aomine was ashen-faced, covered in tubes and chained to an infusion. With a glance at the monitor, he could see that his heart was beating very slow, but it did thump. Slowly, he closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed, his lips trembled.

Kise drew a chair closer and sat down. For a second, he took in what he saw and shook his head slowly. „Why are you so stubborn. You‘re not immortal, you idiot...“, he whispered under his tears, taking Aomine‘s hand and leaned his cheek against it. The sight was unbearable. The strongest person he ever knew lay before him, fighting for his life.

He had never seen Aomine been that weak and all because he had waited for him. In this stupid pouring rain.  _Why did you even wait? That‘s not your style at all_ . 

„You can‘t do that to me. You know I need you no matter what I said...“, he sniffled, watching the dark haired breathing weakly. His tears floated Aomine‘s hand, what he held close to his cheek. Why must everything be so complicated between them? „I love you so much, Daiki. Please, wake up.“

Kise spoke to him, constantly in a loving way. Aomine didn‘t react, not even with a little movement. He remained unconscious. But the blond didn‘t give up. No matter how much they fought today, no matter what he did with someone else, the only guy in this world who could reach his heart was the one who lay before him.

Hours were passing by, but nobody entered the room. Kise was still alone with Aomine, talking to him. He didn‘t even dare to let his hand slip out for a damn minute. At some point, tiredness struck him, and he couldn‘t keep himself awake. After some endless hours of guarding Aomine, the blond feel asleep on his thighs, having his hand close to his face, clenching it lovingly.

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

  
Being through fire, ashes and pure hell, that‘s exactly how Aomine felt when he opened his eyes for the first time. Days had passed since he came into the hospital. Something he didn't know yet. Slowly, he blinked a few times until he had a clear view in front of him. The orientation was pretty low and what he saw irritated him. Tubes, monitors, and machines around him.  _What the actual fuck? Why does it smell so shitty_ , he thought when he got a breeze from the hospital  air  into his nose. His body ached and his throat was dry. The only thing he felt was heat, a physical heat created by a person near him. Drowsily, he turned his head slowly and glanced at the left, noticing a blond shock of hair laying on his thighs. 

A faint smile escaped his lips. “You look how I feel, Kise...”, he breathed out weakly, noticing the three-day beard and the dirty clothes on his former team member. Once more, he let his eyes glancing around and a moment later, he realized, he was in a hospital. _Oh, hell, no_. He looked

back at the blond who still slept peacefully. Aomine felt still pretty weak and had no strength at all. And yet, he squeezed his hand around Kise’s a little tighter, getting the intended reaction. The blond opened his eyes and woke up slowly.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at Aomine. He blinked a few times, still a little sleep-drugged until to get what was happening. Kise’s eyes widened, seeing the dark haired awake. “Oh thank God...”, he whispered with relief, his eyes became teary again. “Let me get the doctor.” He was already on his heels, but Aomine held him back by squeezing his hand tighter. “Wait...”, he said with a dry voice. “Can you give me some water please?” The blond glanced over his shoulder. It hurt him seeing the guy he adored being so exhausted and weak. “Sure..”, he said, letting his hand slid out of Aomine’s.

On the nightstand was a carafe with water. Kise filled a glass and sat on the bed, beside the dark haired. “Can you sit up...”, he asked carefully. Aomine tried, but his body was too feeble. Kise swallowed slightly and put the glass away. “Let me help you.”

Slowly, he put his hands under Aomine’s armpits, pulling him up gently so, he could sit a little higher and more comfortable. The dark haired whimpered faintly, and Kise made a guilty face. “Sorry...”, he muttered quietly. “It’s fine, don’t sweat it.”

Cautiously, he put the glass into Aomine’s hand and lead it to his mouth. The Touou player was still weak and needed help with every movement. With small sips and Kise’s help, he was able to water his dry throat. “Thanks...”, he whispered when he was finished and looked at the blond.

“How long am I in here.”

“It’s been four days now...”, Kise replied with his eyes looking down. He still felt miserable and responsible for what had happened to Aomine.  
  
The dark haired sighed. “I guess dancing in the rain wasn’t so healthy, huh?”  
  
“Don’t make fun about this. You could have died...”, declared Kise with a trembling voice. He shook his head, silent tears glinted on his cheeks. “I could never forgive myself if you had left us.”

Aomine looked at Kise and lifted his hand slowly, to wipe the tears off his cheek. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Are you sure? If you hadn’t been waiting for me, you wouldn’t be in here.”

“It was my bullishness you’re not to blame. I wanted to wait...”, Aomine said, putting his hand on Kise’s cheek. “Look at me.” The blond swallowed but leaned into the hand and looked up into his eyes. He looked horrible. Dark circles around his teary eyes, he hadn’t shaved in days and he looked pretty exhausted. “Have you been home, at least for a few hours?”  
  
Kise negated with a shook of his head. “I couldn’t leave. I wanted to stay here until you wake up.”

“You are a hopeless cause...”, Aomine chuckled faintly, brushing his thumb sweetly over the blond’s cheek.

“Shut up.” They shared a silent moment and Kise actually welcomed the soft touch of Aomine’s fingers. He chewed on his lower lip, glancing at the patient, whom he loved so much. “Why did you even wait?”

Aomine sighed, still caressing his cheek. “Well, I’m too possessive and can’t have my number one fan abandoning me.” He teased him obviously and got exactly the reaction, what he expected. Kise rolled his teary eyes and wanted to withdraw from his touch.

“Don’t...”, Aomine warned, making Kise looking at him again by turning his face. He searched his eyes and swallowed.

“You ditched me, ran off with another guy and behaved so cold towards me, it made me realize something….”, he explained with his hoarse voice. The blond watched him in anticipation, curious about what he had to say. With no reason, his heart started to thump faster.

It was difficult for Aomine to be honest with himself here. He never opened up, at least not about this. But if he wanted a fresh start with Kise, he needed to man up. There were feelings for him, deep inside and he just noticed it yet, almost too late.   
  
“You are important to me. Maybe I never got it how much I need you, but now I do. Kise...”, he said and looked deeply into the blond’s eyes. “I won't share you with another guy. You belong to be on my side.” Speaking was still difficult for him. You could hear it in his uneasy breathing. But he wanted to get it out of his chest and needed to tell Kise how he felt. It didn’t matter if it was healthy for him or not.   
  
In this very moment, he was at a loss for words. Kise just stared at him, his face completely flushed and his heart pounding like mad. “I’m not dreaming this, right...”, he simply needed to ask because it was exactly what he always wanted.   
  
“If you had let me finish what I wanted to say a few days ago, instead of sending me to hell, quite literally, you wouldn’t be so surprised.” His hand was still resting on the blond’s cheek. Gently it wandered over the skin until he reached his lips, brushing over it slowly. “I meant the kiss, seriously. I want you to be with me.”   
  
Kise closed his eyes, relishing the gentle touch he received. He couldn’t believe that Aomine just told that he wanted him. Another rider of emotions started to twirl inside his chest, his eyes became weepy once more. “All I ever wanted was to be loved by you...”, he said, sniffling and choking a little on his tears. “ The blond placed a soft kiss on the thumb, resting on his lower lip. “I’m sorry, that I went the wrong way. I was simply scared to open up to you.”  
  
Aomine just shook his head, smiling at the soft kiss what felt pretty good. “You don’t have to be sorry at all. I’m the idiot here. I might be a prick on the court, but I never meant to hurt you. You know me better than anyone, you should have known, that I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry, for what I said.” Silent filled the room but only for a few seconds and he added, “I think you get your wish now.”   
  
They just looked at each other, tired but with a smile on their faces. Then, Aomine got a reminder of the last words what Kise threw at him before he left him stranded. It was still gnawing on him. He cleared his throat with a pained expression. “About what you said...”, he started, hating the topic already and was afraid of the answer. “Do you really date your captain? Is he your boyfriend?”   
  
Kise just froze and he looked like a tomato exploded onto his face. Right, he told him a lie to get rid of him. He drew his gaze away from Aomine and looked at the floor, bright red and deeply ashamed. “No, I don’t date him. He is my...”, he stopped in the sentence, didn’t want to explain what Yukio was to him.   
  
“I don’t wanna know. It doesn’t matter.” He shook his head slowly and drew Kise back, forcing him to face him. His blush was way too cute, he actually smiled at the sight of it. “Right now, the only thing important is, that you and me, make this work. I want you to be mine.”   
  
It was like winning the lottery. After so many years of unrequited love, the coolest guy in this world wanted to be with him. He just couldn’t believe they needed an incident like this, to find a way to each other. Kise was an emotional person and couldn’t hide his tears of happiness. Slowly, he took Aomine’s hand in his and kissed it lovingly. “I love you, Daiki...”, he sniffled under his breath but with a happy grin on his face.   
  
The dark haired smiled, hearing his first name escaping the blond’s lips. “You’re such a crybaby, Ryouta. Me too.” Once again, he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears of this beautiful face. Slowly, he cupped his chin and drew him closer, down to his own face. The blond stopped him, resting a hand on his wrist. “You’re still weak and not healthy. We shouldn’t do that.”   
  
“Don’t deny me those sexy lips. Maybe that’s exactly what I need to get better...”, he replied slowly, and before Kise could disagree, he pulled him down and claimed his lips with his own. The kiss was gentle. Aomine ran his hand into the blond’s hair, pulling him even closer and kissed him with more passion. Slowly, he spread those lips with his tongue, sliding it into Kise’s mouth and hell opened once more, tasting the sweetness. _I never want to miss this feeling, ever again. Fuck, he tastes so good_.   
  
Kise’s breathing increased and a storm of fire went through his body. Kissing Aomine like this was heaven on earth. It felt so good, so right and made his heart racing like never before. He responded to the kiss, letting his tongue entangle with the other, tasting the dark haired like he always wanted. Apparently, the air was something both needed and after a moment had passed, they loosened the kiss slowly, but reluctantly.   
  
The blond rested his forehead on Aomine’s, having a smile on his lips. The dark haired was the first one who spoke, caressing the blond’s cheek. “Your face scrapes….”, he complained, fondling the beard stumble of Kise, who chuckled. “Right back at you.”   
  
They had no sense of time during their first real moment they shared with each other. Just relishing each others company, feeling the love they obviously always wanted. Aomine was the first one who found his voice again. “Ryouta, I wanna go home. I think you can call the doctor now.” He still caressed the blond’s face.   
  
Kise nodded. “Okay, but I don’t think they will discharge you right now. You’re not fit and need some more rest.”  
  
Aomine pursed his lips. He didn’t want to stay in this cranky place. “Well, I have a good nurse right here, taking care of me.”   
  
The blond smiled. “I’ll nurse you back to health when they think you can go home. I promise.”  
  
“I’ll take you up on that. With a huge eager willingness...”, he replied, winking at Kise who already got a huge blush on his face again. It was so adorable to watch, Aomine found a new hobby in teasing him sweetly. But he didn’t mean as a joke. The first thing he wanted to do, was to make love to Kise, as soon he could leave this rotten place. Oh, he hated hospitals.   
  
Kise placed another kiss on Aomine’s forehead. Slowly, he pulled away and stood up. “I tell the others about your condition. You should eat, get more rest, okay?”  
  
The dark haired had his eyes closed, enjoying the sweet kiss. He nodded. “I’ll take that you go home for now, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, I heard someone complaining that I scrape...”, he pouted and made Aomine chuckled lightly. With loving eyes, Kise watched him for a moment. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”  
  
Aomine nodded. “You get some rest. You watched over me long enough. I’ll be here, waiting for you.” Himself was still tired and beat down. But he felt happy, the first time ever. “And tell Satsuki she doesn’t have to be here within a snap. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
The blond smiled and walked to the door. With a last glance, he looked over at Aomine, who already fell asleep, with a satisfied grin on his lips. “I can’t believe you are mine now...”, he whispered, still thinking that he was dreaming. Time passed and he still stood there, watching the dark haired sleep. Grudgingly, he left the room. He needs some rest himself, needed to fresh up. While walked to see the doctor, he texted Momoicchi about Aomine’s condition   
  
_He woke up. He’s fine now. Thank God._  
  
Finally, everything seemed to flip into the right path of their happiness.

 

~~ TBC ~~


End file.
